


好孩子

by ColdWatery



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWatery/pseuds/ColdWatery
Summary: 小珍出门觅食吃到高中生的简单故事。
Relationships: Kim Namjoon|RM/Kim Seokjin|Jin, NamJin, RM/Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	好孩子

小屁孩叼着烟，猫在街角的屋檐下面抬起眼睛瞥了金硕珍一眼，像在打量绵羊。  
金硕珍被他看得有点尴尬，耳朵红了一圈，浑身上下都有点不太舒服，也不知道是那双眼睛太凶，还是干脆被瞪一眼就想扭头就跑。没办法悔改，只能硬着头皮把那卷皱巴巴的钱往金南俊手心里塞，他听见那混小子低低笑了一声，指尖把纸卷复原成三张薄薄的纸钞，随便折了折塞进裤袋里，才把烟扔在地上用足尖碾灭：你不会不知道我干什么的吧。  
知道。他加班加得稀里糊涂，神差鬼使听了同事怂恿来小巷子里找皮肉买卖解压，上了贼船才想起自己跟普通男人不大一样，幸好城市的垃圾场什么臭鱼烂虾都吃进肚子，宽容到能够容忍上班族这点不算秘密的秘密。  
那些不正经女人给金硕珍介绍贫民窟唯一愿意为男同性恋营业的小孩，说是小高中生考上了省城里最好的大学，穷得衣袋见底，要交的学费都得挨家挨户借点零头，金硕珍把详细信息问得一清二楚，那点背德感让他追着把金南俊的年龄详细到了十七岁零几个月，胸罩穿得松松垮垮的姐姐被他缠得烦，啐了一口：你管他多大，够用不就得了。听起来好像金南俊干过的男的女的加起来比金硕珍这辈子见过的还多，没有人在意他嘴里说的大和她们理解的大是不是同一个修饰对象。  
阁楼的过道窄得可怜，金硕珍跟在金南俊屁股后面，肩膀在两边墙壁上磕磕碰碰，把头压下来才能钻进夹层。屋子只放着一张床和一个书桌，想要洗澡还得再爬一段梯子去最上面的天台，翻身下床的时候容易磕着头，他进门以后连转身都显得不太流畅，金硕珍不是体型娇小的那一类，金南俊更不是，挨在一起颇有人挤人时被迫肢体接触的意思。  
三百块钱能打一次，套子枕头底下有，没什么花样，起码不会破，没地方留人过夜，加钱能在床上多睡一个小时，体检报告在桌子上自己翻，金南俊的自我介绍听起来跟背公式没区别，那双三白眼不带情绪地在金硕珍整齐漂亮的西装上扫下去，略微停顿了一会儿才又问对方要不要让他去冲个身子。和洁癖没关系，金硕珍点头的时候没想太多，可能只是想给过热的脑子争取一点冷却时间。从他来到这个不属于他的地方开始，他和金南俊的剧情跑得流畅，就像是他们已经做了好几年的炮友，剧本里说他和他身体亲密无间地契合，他进入他无数次，接下来要迎来第无数次加一。对这种陌生事物的熟悉感在回过神来以后带来了几何倍数放大的恐惧，没有人喜欢列车开得太快，毕竟未知的目的地并未揭开面纱，以前任何不寻常的加速都会让心脏狂跳。  
那份报告不是原件，深色的是医生批注，浅色的是省医院的章，金南俊随便找了个借口把高考体检的单子抽出来拿去复印，用来解答很多他不想花时间回答的忧虑。下面压着一些习题和两份笔记，金硕珍随便扫了两眼，就算脱离校园生活好些日子，也一眼能看出来记的都是重点，从纸张边缘来看不是几个月前留下的，他刚要翻下一页就被人一把抢走，金南俊头发还在滴水，浴巾在胯上松松垮垮打了个结，表情不太好看。  
“非要拿成绩单才能干你吗？”他的手往上抓住金硕珍的手臂，捏起来，使用问句，但是没在征求意见。

金南俊身上闻不到洗发水或者沐浴露的香精味，大抵是真的拿水冲了五分钟，金硕珍的领带成了困住他的第一个障碍物，没什么耐心，所以到最后硬生生揉成了一团咸菜。  
“……那个，”金硕珍不太习惯把身体袒露给别人看，他的肩膀在衬衫解开以后下意识往前面聚拢起来，想要躲避另一双视线，紧接着被金南俊按着往下压，肩胛骨贴合硬透了的床面，重新舒展开来。“能把我的领带捡起来吗，那个很贵，我才买了几天。”  
对方没打算管他，相比起来要廉价一点的衬衫和西裤从床上往下掉，叠在彼此的身上，最后被金南俊潮湿的浴巾盖住。做爱没有固定程序，没有人规定人类交媾要从拥抱和接吻开始，那是爱情给性欲增添的一道遮羞布，让它第一眼看过去时不那么粗野龌龊，金硕珍漫无目的地想，他不渴望金南俊吻他，只是丰满的下唇看上去很好亲，或许以后他在和哪个现任做爱的时候，幸运儿会替他尝到那里的味道。  
手指没有受到太多阻拦，金南俊的动作不自然地停滞了一下。“后面用过？”金硕珍的脑袋最大限度地往旁边扭过去，从喉咙里滚出来的闷响代表不是那么坦荡的承认。虽然已经记不得是多久以前的事了——大学，大二或者大三，和他最后一任前男友，所以现在计算起来和第一次也差不多。润滑剂挤得有点多，被体温捂热，介于冰凉和滚烫之间，顺着臀缝往下滴到床单上。金南俊还是脱不了小孩子的劣根性，他把两根湿漉漉的手指抽出来，在金硕珍的屁股上拍，沾着水发出啪嗒的声音：“怎么滴出来了，啊，用过所以夹不紧了吗。”  
金硕珍的耳朵很漂亮，充血以后透出来淡红色，像是某种动物半透明又薄的耳廓，金南俊脑子里过了好多种比喻：狐狸、猫咪、仓鼠、绵羊，最后得出没有用的结论，金硕珍害羞的时候就像某种无害的食草动物或者小型家养宠物。这个想法让他硬得厉害，一不小心还顶到了金硕珍大腿根那块软肉，于是枕头里埋着的地方发出类似于悲鸣的声音。  
当男人认识到自己在一段关系中所处的地位是捕猎者时，不仅会让他的心理膨胀，还会让他的下体膨胀。  
那两条腿被抬起来，大腿骨几乎要和躯体平行，像是一张纸一样被年轻强壮的床伴折叠，暴露出脆弱私密的腿间。金南俊一只手压着他的腿根，另一只手扶着已经勃起的阴茎，抵在金硕珍臀肉的缝隙里磨蹭。还没真的插进去，就只是龟头在穴口蹭了一下，金硕珍就哆哆嗦嗦把自己眼睛捂上了，要哭不哭的样子，场面一时之间挺好笑。金南俊也不哄他，这本来就不是炮友的职责，他勾着金硕珍的大腿往里进，还非要低下头去咬那小小瘦瘦的下巴尖。  
“还没进去呢，就开始求饶了。”里面被他的手指操得又湿又热，刚才指节一勾还能真的有咕啾水声，金硕珍感觉那根东西先是把他穴肉一寸寸碾平撑开，再深到他想象不到的地方去，小腹好像要被捅穿了，金南俊的东西蹭过敏感点撞到最里面，把他干得绷紧的脚尖一上一下地颠。金硕珍很有天赋，浑身上下都写着他很爽，性器没有经过任何触碰就昂扬起来断断续续地滴着腺液，肉穴紧张得往里收缩，结果还被金南俊往他臀尖拍了一巴掌，好像是一下子红了：“别吸那么紧，刚才还在哭来着？”  
实在是太久没有和有温度的人类做爱，金硕珍好像是被阴茎烫伤了一样，脑袋抵着床头了还要缩，脆弱的腰肢拱起来，下颚和脖颈的线条容易被联想到黑天鹅。或者是蝴蝶，他合拢起来不愿意袒露胸膛的肩膀被金南俊按成平角，下面被操一下身上就抖一下，大腿根和小腹的肌肉爽得打颤，嫩红的媚肉紧紧缠着那根肉茎不肯松开，而在金南俊手心挣扎的肩胛骨可以类比成脆弱的鳞翅。  
于是有人忍不住凑过去，嘴唇滚动到他的喉结上。金硕珍好像食草动物被咬住了咽喉，抽噎的声音都带了一点求饶的意思，脑子里指挥快感的神经倒是诚实地指挥他因为屁股里的那根东西爽得快要翻白眼。下面的那张嘴自己有生命，贪婪又热切地吸吮插在里面让他舒服得要死在这张小床上的东西，他还是被未成年的小孩操开了，挺翘白皙的臀肉被拍得通红，顺着金南俊的动作来回颤动。  
“不要、不要……呜！”金硕珍自己都没注意到在金南俊留下牙印的时候前面憋得通红的阴茎被不争气地操射，浊白色的液体顺着金南俊沟壑明显的腹部肌肉流到他们交合的地方，跟乱七八糟的体液混在一起。金南俊低头看了一眼，慢慢地把硬着的阴茎抽出来，两根手指撑开被操得通红的穴口，任由混杂淫液顺着臀缝滴在床单上，晕开一圈脏兮兮的水渍。  
然后再把自己的东西塞回去，压着声音，犬齿嵌进金硕珍的耳廓：“下面怎么这么浪，你的水弄我床上了。”挨操的那个还在不应期，快感被十倍一百倍地放大，偏偏金南俊坏得很，压着他的屁股往他敏感的那块地方干，金硕珍仰着脑袋叫，稀里糊涂地喊不要了，快要死了，真的射不出来，吞不进去的口水就从嘴角流出来，被粗鲁地抹在嘴唇上。“我没换洗的床单，你得赔我。”估计今晚是不能睡了，整张床和枕头被金硕珍弄得皱巴巴，汗液、泪水，还有乱七八糟的液体，全部落在粗糙廉价的布料上，变成一团暗色的水渍。  
说什么也没用，高潮以后的金硕珍就跟丢了魂似的，金南俊再掰着他肉乎乎的屁股干了一会儿，埋在里头射出来，他仰躺着只剩下神经过敏的力气，精液弄在套子里那一下也以为是被内射，两个人分开的时候才发现可能是干得太猛，套子破了一点，流出来的液体就挂在他红肿的穴口上。快感迅速潮退，留下的煎熬不仅限于湿漉漉的臀缝，他下意识伸手要去抓金南俊想再来一回，那条结实的手臂就在他眼角余光里不着痕迹地移了位置：“再来一次要再给钱的，我这里不赊账。”  
那只手又给收了回来。没钱了，三百块钱的娱乐对普通的白领来说并非随便就能挥霍的项目，金南俊下床捡起浴巾、西装、裤子、领带，除了第一件重新围在了自己腰间以外，剩下的全部扔在了金硕珍身上。金硕珍抱着那些衣服转过去，露出线条漂亮的后背和肩胛骨，一会儿又转回来，不过没理他，只是绷直脚尖伸长了腿，去撩床尾那些层层叠叠堆成小山的衣服，金南俊的小伎俩还骗不过成年人，那下面一定藏了东西。  
“想用这个啊？”高中生斜着眼睛看了一眼，表情没什么变化。“喜欢就玩吧。”

金硕珍的嘴比想象中的舒服太多，和下面一样又湿又热，舌头也会断断续续地舔，含着他勃起的阴茎，龟头把脸颊顶得鼓鼓囊囊，像是把囊颊塞满的仓鼠，吞不下去的口水就从嘴角流出来。  
不是故意要捉弄他，只是金南俊挺腰的频率和他屁股后面那个东西顶他的频率对不上，机械和无机物只会履行死物的职责，兢兢业业操到他屁股里敏感的那个地方，力气有点重，顶得金硕珍腰软，腿内侧的肌肉紧绷又放松，几乎有了快要抽筋的错觉。本来金南俊是不应该插手的，也不太应该插嘴，但是太漂亮了，金硕珍挨操的时候伏在床上，整张脸埋进枕头里，露出来的耳朵尖红得能滴血，屁股上的肉被颠得一抖一抖的，身子也往前倾，好像能被两只手捏住的腰就被折起来往下弯。  
然后金南俊就跟他妈的疯了一样，拽着金硕珍长了一截的发尾把他拽起来，把他那张掉眼泪、脸颊湿得像是痛哭过，又涨红了、眼眶也一圈红着的脸按在了自己两腿中间。金硕珍的嘴唇也很漂亮、腰很漂亮、屁股也很漂亮、挣扎的时候也很漂亮，他的脑子在金硕珍可怜巴巴给他口交的时候被逐步清空，最后只剩下这两个字，漂亮。单薄又苍白，但是足够把只有一面之缘的上班族从头到脚都勾勒出形状，留下影子的时候像刻刀。  
到最后金南俊故意压着他的脑袋在他嘴里弄出来，没来得及咽下去的精液从金硕珍嘴边掉出来，手忙脚乱地又抹掉。他伸手过去关掉炮机，把人翻过来才看见金硕珍又射了，连续高潮弄得金硕珍浑身上下都没劲，刚滚进金南俊堆起来的被子里就合上眼睛睡了过去，长期以往的焦虑和失眠症所导致的精力透支一次性返还，直接让他睡到了大半夜。  
再醒来的时候天都黑透了，金南俊开了墙上的窗户通风，散了一屋子的膻腥味，金硕珍大概是冷醒的。准大学生猫在书桌面前不知道在写点什么，桌子角落的台灯被磕坏了大半，也就只剩个空壳挂着灯泡。金硕珍撑着他肩膀把脑袋凑过去，金南俊发现以后反应很大，一下摔了笔，把正在写的那两张纸塞进了胳膊下面，回过头来看的时候戒备得像只一下子竖起耳朵的狼狗：“干嘛？”  
“好学生还害羞呢？”金硕珍眼睛尖，一下子就看到了，工科的设计图，还有不知道从哪里借来的大学课本，全都藏在那份欲盖弥彰的体检报告下面。金南俊的嘴唇抿成一条线，眉头也聚拢起来：他的固有习惯，不笑的时候就维持这幅表情。“好学生也不会出来干这个吧。”另一个角落的烟灰缸里刚掐了一支烟，金南俊盯着他一会儿，最后叹了一口气：不收你钱了，你走不走，不要碍着下一个。  
城市的垃圾场什么臭鱼烂虾都吃进肚子，宽容到能够容忍上班族这点不算秘密的秘密。但是金南俊呢，金硕珍看着他，第一回像在打量小孩，也第一次明白过来，这里可能容不下一个拒绝面对形形色色的男人女人、人类原始欲望之二的性和金钱、并且将它们划上等号的好孩子。


End file.
